The present invention relates generally to fabrication of field effect transistors having scaled-down dimensions, and more particularly, to a system for determining the thermal resistance of a field effect transistor formed in SOI (semiconductor on insulator) technology.
Referring to FIG. 1, a common component of a monolithic IC is a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) 100 which is fabricated within a semiconductor substrate 102. The scaled down MOSFET 100 having submicron or nanometer dimensions includes a drain extension junction 104 and a source extension junction 106 formed within an active device area 126 of the semiconductor substrate 102. The drain extension junction 104 and the source extension junction 106 are shallow junctions to minimize short-channel effects in the MOSFET 100 having submicron or nanometer dimensions, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication.
The MOSFET 100 further includes a drain contact junction 108 with a drain silicide 110 for providing contact to the drain of the MOSFET 100 and includes a source contact junction 112 with a source silicide 114 for providing contact to the source of the MOSFET 100. The drain contact junction 108 and the source contact junction 112 are fabricated as deeper junctions such that a relatively large size of the drain silicide 110 and the source silicide 114 respectively may be fabricated therein to provide low resistance contact to the drain and the source respectively of the MOSFET 100.
The MOSFET 100 further includes a gate dielectric 116 and a gate electrode 118 which may be comprised of polysilicon. A gate silicide 120 is formed on the polysilicon gate electrode 118 for providing contact to the gate of the MOSFET 100. The MOSFET 100 is electrically isolated from other integrated circuit devices within the semiconductor substrate 102 by shallow trench isolation structures 121. The shallow trench isolation structures 121 define the active device area 126, within the semiconductor substrate 102, where a MOSFET is fabricated therein.
The MOSFET 100 also includes a spacer 122 disposed on the sidewalls of the gate electrode 118 and the gate dielectric 116. When the spacer 122 is comprised of silicon nitride (Si3N4), then a spacer liner oxide 124 is deposited as a buffer layer between the spacer 122 and the sidewalls of the gate electrode 118 and the gate dielectric 116.
A long-recognized important objective in the constant advancement of monolithic IC (Integrated Circuit) technology is the scaling-down of IC dimensions. Such scaling-down of IC dimensions reduces area capacitance and is critical to obtaining higher speed performance of integrated circuits. Moreover, reducing the area of an IC die leads to higher yield in IC fabrication. Such advantages are a driving force to constantly scale down IC dimensions.
As the dimensions of the MOSFET 100 are scaled down further, the junction capacitances formed by the drain and source extension junctions 104 and 106 and by the drain and source contact junctions 108 and 112 may limit the speed performance of the MOSFET 100. Thus, referring to FIG. 2, a MOSFET 150 is formed with SOI (semiconductor on insulator) technology. In that case, a layer of buried insulating material 152 is formed on the semiconductor substrate 102, and a layer of semiconductor material 154 is formed on the layer of buried insulating material 152. A drain region 156 and a source region 158 of the MOSFET 150 are formed in the layer of semiconductor material 154. Elements such as the gate dielectric 116 and the gate electrode 118 having the same reference number in FIGS. 1 and 2 refer to elements having similar structure and function. Processes for formation of such elements 116, 118, 152, 154, 156, and 158 of the MOSFET 150 are known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication.
In FIG. 2, the drain region 156 and the source region 158 are formed to extend down to contact the layer of buried insulating material 152. Thus, because the drain region 156, the source region 158, and a channel region 160 of the MOSFET 150 do not form a junction with the semiconductor substrate 102, junction capacitance is minimized for the MOSFET 150 to enhance the speed performance of the MOSFET 150 formed with SOI (semiconductor on insulator) technology, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication.
The buried insulating material 152 is comprised of a dielectric material such as silicon dioxide (SiO2) according to one embodiment of the present invention. The buried insulating material 152 has lower heat conductivity (about 100 times lower) than semiconductor material such as silicon for example. During operation of the MOSFET 150, the MOSFET 150 dissipates power as the MOSFET 150 is biased to conduct current. Such dissipation of power heats up the layer of semiconductor material 154. Because the buried insulating material 152 has lower heat conductivity, the power dissipated by the MOSFET 150 builds up within the layer of semiconductor material 154, and the layer of semiconductor material 154 may heat up to temperatures that degrade the performance of the MOSFET 150 according to the SHE (Self Heating Effect), as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication.
For designing integrated circuits having the MOSFET 150 formed in SOI (semiconductor on insulator) technology, the SHE (Self Heating Effect) is typically modeled with a thermal resistance Rth, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication. The thermal resistance Rth is the rate of change in temperature of the layer of semiconductor material 154, xcex94T, with respect to a rate of change in power dissipation, xcex94W, by the MOSFET 150, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication:
Rth=xcex94T/xcex94W
The prior art mechanisms for determining the self heating effect, as described in Measurement of I-V Curves of Silicon-on-Insulator (SOI) MOSFET""s Without Self-Heating, by K. A. Jenkins and J. Y.-C Sun, IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 16, No. 4, April 1995 or Self-Heating Effects in SOI MOSFET""s and Their Measurement by Small Signal Conductance Techniques by Bernard M. Tenbroek et al., IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 43, No. 12, December 1996, use a pulse technique or a small signal conductance technique that are relatively complicated and time-consuming. Nevertheless, the thermal resistance Rth is a parameter that is used for designing integrated circuits having MOSFETs in SOI (semiconductor on insulator) technology. Thus, a mechanism is desired for determining the thermal resistance Rth of a MOSFET formed in SOI (semiconductor on insulator) technology in an easy yet accurate manner.
Accordingly, in a general aspect of the present invention, a p-n junction is formed from a drain region or a source region of a field effect transistor formed with a semiconductor film on a buried insulating layer in SOI (semiconductor on insulator) technology. The current versus temperature characteristic of the p-n junction is determined. From such a current versus temperature characteristic, the temperature of the field effect transistor at various power dissipation levels is determined. The thermal resistance Rth parameter for the field effect transistor is determined to be the rate of change of the temperature of the field effect transistor with respect to the rate of change of power dissipation level of the field effect transistor.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the thermal resistance Rth parameter is determined for a field effect transistor formed with a semiconductor film on a buried insulating material in SOI (semiconductor on insulator) technology. A p-n junction 10 is formed with one of a drain region or a source region of the field effect transistor. The p-n junction is biased at a bias voltage. The p-n junction is heated to a plurality of temperatures. A current conducted through the p-n junction is measured at each of the plurality of temperatures of the p-n junction to generate a current versus temperature characteristic for the p-n junction.
A respective current flowing through the p-n junction is measured as the field effect transistor is biased to dissipate each of a plurality of power dissipation levels and with the p-n junction being biased at the bias voltage. The respective temperature of the p-n junction is determined from the measured respective current and the current versus temperature characteristic for each of the plurality of power dissipation levels. The thermal resistance is determined to be the rate of change of temperature with respect to the rate of change of power dissipation level.
The present invention may be used to particular advantage when the p-n junction is formed with one of the drain region or the source region having a higher electric field during operation of the field effect transistor.
In this manner, the p-n junction is biased with a DC bias voltage, and the field effect transistor is biased at various DC bias voltages. Thus, the thermal resistance Rth parameter for the field effect transistor is determined by using simple DC bias voltages such that the thermal resistance Rth parameter is determined in a relatively easy manner.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood by considering the following detailed description of the invention which is presented with the attached drawings.